The present invention relates generally to cassette loading devices in cassette tape recorders, and more particularly to a cassette loading device capable of positively loading a cassette into a loading space even in a case where the cassette is not fully or properly accommodated within its housing.
In general, the cassette loading device of a video cassette tape recorder is so constructed and adapted that a cassette is inserted into the interior of a housing when it is in its raised position, and the housing, together with the cassette therewithin, is pressed downward to be lowered, whereby the cassette is loaded into the loading space on the tape recorder side. In a known cassette loading device of this character, in a case where the cassette is fully or properly inserted in the housing, the cassette is properly and positively loaded. However, when the housing is pressed downward in a state of improper insertion of the cassette wherein the cassette has not been fully inserted into the housing and the rear side portion of the cassette is protruding even slightly out of the housing, the outwardly protruding rear side portion strikes the top plate of the cassette tape recorder, and the cassette loading operation is arrested in an intermediate point thereof. Furthermore, if in such a case the housing is pressed downward with great force, the cassette will be damaged upon colliding with the top plate.